Détresse
by Hoodraii
Summary: Quand le sauveur du monde magique se retrouve enfermé dans une chambre de 15 mètre carré, que se passe-t-il ? ONE SHOT. Slash/Yaoi


**Coucou, je vais vous la faire courte ^^ !**

 **Me voici aujourd'hui avec un OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai eu de l'inspiration d'un coup, et je l'ai écris sur un coup de tête ! Voila voila ^^ ! Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour celle-ceux qui suive ma fic "Les enfants oubliés" !**

 **Merci a mes bétas ! Tamara, Madye, Vicky. Et bien sur a ma noour ! Des bisous :P**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

Détresse :

Trois mois, un nombre, 92 jours, un autre nombre… 2215 heures, en voilà un gros nombre, 132 480 minutes… J'arrête de compter aux minutes… M'enfin, ça fait trois mois, trois longs mois que je suis enfermé dans cette chambre minable, assis dans ce lit minable, sans baguette, ni même une télé pour passer le temps… Puisque les sorciers n'ont nullement besoin de télé… 2215 heures à ressasser les mêmes choses, sachant qu'au minimum, je dors trois heures par nuit… Et que la plupart de mes nuits sont assaillies par ces maudits cauchemars. Alors oui, je suis à bout de force…

Ça fait trois mois que je suis ici, trois mois que mon esprit divague, trois mois que mon moi intérieur se déchire entre l'amour et la colère, l'amour pour tous les gens qui veulent et pensent prendre soin de moi, et la colère, d'être enfermé ici… Et vous et moi savons qu'il n'y a qu'un minuscule voile entre l'amour et la haine…

Bien sûr je ne suis ni fou, ni arriéré… J'ai seulement, d'après les médicomages, de graves séquelles… Entre autres des blessures qui ont mis du temps à guérir : côtes, poignet, nez, pied cassé. Mais également un mollet en miette, piétiné par un des géants. Et évidemment, j'ai survécu une nouvelle fois au sortilège de mort. Un deuxième avada, et bien ma foi pourquoi après tout, j'ai bien survécu au premier alors que je n'avais que quelques mois ! Et aussi des séquelles au niveau psychique, qui eux, ne guérissent pas. De simple plaies invisibles qui au lieu de se refermer, continuent de creuser un trou béant dans mon être.

Les médicomages me disent que je dois rester sous surveillance, mais le contraire opère en moi, car c'est en restant enfermé ici que le trou béant dans mon cœur s'ouvre au fil des jours, telle une blessure incapable de se refermer.

Heureusement, elle vient tous les jours, enfin elle venait, grâce à elle, la blessure invisible ne se dégrade pas. Mais malheureusement elle ne se referme pas pour autant. Mais la nuit elle n'est pas là, et quand elle vient je sais que ça lui fait du mal, alors je souris, pour elle, pour qu'elle aille mieux. Je fais semblant, et elle fait semblant à son tour. Nous savons, elle et moi que c'est pire quand nous faisons semblant, mais c'est plus fort que nous…

Oui, j'ai tué Voldemort, OUI, j'ai vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il est tombé, il est mort, on ne le reverra jamais et ça, j'en fais le serment. Mais il n'y a pas que lui, beaucoup de mon entourage nous ont quittés, des gens bien... Des personnes avec des parents, des oncles, des tantes, des frères et sœurs, amis, enfant... Des personnes bien qui n'auraient jamais dû mourir. Des personnes chères à mon cœur, mais encore plus chères pour leurs familles qui tenaient à eux plus que tout. Je les pleure chaque jour, je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour m'en sortir… Mais voudrais-je réellement m'en sortir ?

Tous les jours je pense à eux. Tous les jours je me dis qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû mourir. J'aurais préféré mourir mille fois de plus, à leurs places, plutôt que de vivre avec toute cette colère, toute cette rancœur... "Mais dans la vie on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut " Tais-toi satanée conscience, tu parles que tu m'aides vachement.

Je soupire, je suis pathétique je le sais. Une larme roule sur ma joue, toujours la même rengaine. Je la sens elle roule, elle me brûle, comme de l'acide. Je la chasse d'une main rageuse.

Ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai vu personne. En effet, oui, je sais qu'ils viennent, un médicomage vient me demander, je rétorque toujours la même réponse, que je ne veux voir personne. Alors le médicomage ou l'infirmière sort de la chambre. J'entends souvent des soupirs, des sanglots, et si par malheur c'est Ron, des éclats de voix. Je sais qui sanglote, qui pleure, c'est ma meilleure amie, Hermione, mais elle et moi savons que c'est pour son bien… Donc elle repart et je reste seul.

La plupart du temps, je prends la chaise et m'assois près de la fenêtre et je regarde le ciel dégagé. J'entends les bruits de la ville, ou est-ce mon imagination ? N'y a-t-il pas un sort mis en place par le ministère de la magie pour ne pas entendre le bruit de la ville du côté sorcier ? Je ne sais pas, il faudra que je demande à Kingsley, il sait surement.

-Mr Potter.

Je sursaute et me détourne de la fenêtre, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver la psychomage.

-Mr Potter ?

-Oui Mrs Lindsay.

-Mr Potter, je viens pour discuter avec vous. C'est l'heure de votre rendez-vous. Vous vous souvenez.

-Oui.

-Mr Potter, vous allez enfin m'accorder votre confiance et commencer à me parler ?

-Non !

Je réponds avec un sourire, faux bien évidement.

\- Vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez. Pas la peine de perdre votre temps et rester pour me regarder pendant une heure.

-Mr Potter, je sais que c'est dur, mais en restant seul et en vous…

-Sortez !

Je crie, je veux qu'elle s'en aille, elle et sa pitié.

-Comme vous voudrez. Je serai là demain, si vous changez d'avis demandez moi et je viendrai.

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

Je crache ça comme une insulte, je vois bien que je l'ai offensé.

Je m'en fiche, elle vient tous les jours, tous les jours c'est la même rengaine, les mêmes dialogues de sourd, je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien… Je soupire, elle est sortie.

Me voilà reparti dans mes pensées… Mes pensées noires…

Le jour se couche, j'entends quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre, un plateau est posé sur la table à côté du lit. La personne ne parle pas, ils ont tous compris que je n'étais ni bavard, ni gentil.

Des fois, je me demande si quand j'ai perdu l'Horcruxe en moi, je n'ai pas perdu la mauvaise partie. Qu'il ne reste que le mauvais chez moi et que le bon est mort.

-Hum, hum !

Je me retourne en sursaut. Zabini évidemment…

-Potter ! La psychomage et le médicomage voudraient que tu manges aujourd'hui. Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids, si tu ne manges pas ils t'attacheront et te foutront sous perfusions.

J'hausse un sourcil moqueur.

-Tu parles comme ça à tous tes patients ?

Je souris, un sourire mauvais, carnassier.

-Non, je parle comme ça aux patients qui refusent de se nourrir, qui refusent de voir les personnes aimantes de son entourage, qui envoient chier toutes personnes qui daignent ne serait-ce que te sourire ou avoir une parole aimable. Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste, énormément de personne tiennent à toi, et tu préfères les envoyer chier. Beaucoup de personnes aimeraient être à ta foutue place Potter.

Mon cœur rate un battement, je perds mon sourire… Connard ! C'est à lui de sourire, un sourire digne du pire des Serpentard, carnassier serais gentil à côté de son sourire.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Zabini ? Je demande méchamment.

Son sourire se fane un peu avant de reprendre de plus belle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? De toute façon, tu es mon patient il est normal que je m'inquiète. Rétorque-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je fronce les sourcils, je l'inspecte quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. Je regarde dehors.

-Tu m'as fait rater le coucher de soleil.

-Tu m'en vois navré.

L'ironie transpire par tous les pores de sa peau, j'en suis sûr.

J'entends la porte claquer. Je regarde au-dessus de mon épaule au cas où.

Que vient-il de se passer exactement ?

Zabini était passé en jugement un mois après la grande bataille. Hermione me l'avait dit. Il n'avait été jugé coupable d'aucun crime, il n'était pas marqué. Son seul crime ? Être ami avec Malefoy. Mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Il était arrivé dans le service où je me trouve quelques jours après. Il entamerait des études de médicomage avancer d'après Luna.

Mais avant aujourd'hui, jamais il ne m'avait adressé la parole. Je me souviens de la première fois. Il était rentré dans la chambre et en me voyant dans le pyjama, ou plutôt dans la blouse d'hôpital, Il était resté scotché sur le bas de la porte. Il avait fini par poser le plateau sur la table et était ressorti aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Il était surement allé voir son abruti de meilleur ami pour lui raconter dans quel état j'étais.

Il devait sûrement jaser sur moi dès qu'il le pouvait. Mais je m'en fiche. Peu importe ce qu'il pense de moi. C'est sûr que la gazette devait s'en donner à cœur joie. Harry Potter, le survivant, interné à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Oh oui, ils devaient sûrement faire une rubrique tous les jours…

J'entends frapper puis la porte s'ouvrir, je continue à regarder les phares des voitures se déplacer dans la ville. Les lumières par centaines, comme de petites lucioles qui virevoltent dans le noir.

-Potter !

Oh mais encore lui, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ?

-Potter !

Je le regarde, il me montre le plateau.

-Mange ou j'appelle le service psychiatrique et je leur dis que tu es devenu complètement fou. Et eux n'hésiteront pas à t'attacher…

Je soupire le plus bruyamment que je peux et je me lève. Je m'assois sur mon lit et commence à manger.

-C'est froid !

Il rigole, il se prend pour qui !

-T'avais qu'à manger quand c'était chaud.

Je renifle en signe de mécontentement, il hausse un sourcil. Il reste là à me regarder. Il ne peut pas me foutre la paix.

-Il y a du monde pour toi dehors.

-Je ne veux voir personne !

-Oh, en fait je ne te demande pas tellement ton avis.

-Pardon.

Il ne m'écoute même pas. Il ouvre la porte et laisse entrer la seule personne, celle que même en allant bien je n'aurais vu pour rien au monde. La rage s'empare de moi.

-Potter !

-Malefoy !

Je crache.

-Dégage tout de suite de ma chambre.

-Oh non Potter. J'ai à te parler, et tu vas écouter.

-J'ai rien à te dire. Dégage.

-Non !

Arrr, je grogne intérieurement, la tout de suite je voudrais mourir.

-Hermione ne va pas bien Potter.

Quoi ? Non, il doit se foutre de ma gueule.

-Hermione ? Je demande en rigolant.

-Oui, Hermione ! Assez petite, brune, les cheveux bouclés, de jolies yeux marrons, tu sais ta meilleure amie. Celle qui t'a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois.

Jolie ? Hermione ? Non je suis en plein cauchemar. Je me pince le bras, mais j'entends Zabini et Malefoy qui rigole.

-Non tu ne rêves pas Potter.

J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux, et également de lui coller mon poing dans sa sale face de serpent. Je le hais tellement lui et son sourire en coin.

-J'ai toute ton attention ? De toute façon j'ai pas tellement besoin de ton accord. Je disais donc, Hermione ne va pas bien, elle fait une dépression parce que le saint Poty que tu es, refuse de la voir.

-C'est pour son bien !

-Réellement ? Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Potter. Je la récupère tous les soirs à la petite cuillère. Chaque jour elle vient te voir et chaque jour tu lui refuses ce droit. Alors tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Tu vas la laisser entrer, la laisser prendre soin du sale égoïste que tu es et tu vas allez mieux !

Je souris, il y a vraiment cru ? Puis je fronce les sourcils.

-Tous les soirs ?

-Oh ! Mais sérieusement Potter ! Réveille-toi, ça fait plus de trois mois que tu es ici ! Il s'en est passé des choses en trois mois crois moi !

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle salle fouine !

Un éclair de rage passe dans ses yeux.

-Elle est mon amie à présent. D'ailleurs, **ils** sont mes amis.

-Ils ? Je demande horrifié.

-Oui. Ginny, Hermione, Weasley jumeau, Weasmoche, Neville, Luna… Toute la clique. Avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Nous sommes amis à présent.

-Ron ? Neville ? Pardon ?

-C'est grâce au rouquin, tu pourras le remercier. Il est tombé amoureux de Pansy. Je sais pas comment elle fait m'enfin… Rétorque Zabini qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusqu'ici.

-Non !

C'est un souffle, je voudrais être en colère, en colère contre Malefoy, contre ces vipères. Mais je suis juste touché, déçu. Ron ? Comment Ron avait-il pu tomber amoureux du bulldog.

Une larme traîtresse roule sur ma joue. Ils me regardent tous les deux. Malefoy a un de ses sourire particulièrement flippant, mais Zabini a perdu le sien.

-Donc demain tu vas laisser entrer ta meilleure amie si tel est vraiment le cas. Nous sommes d'accord.

-Non ! Dégage.

Je retourne m'assoir près de la fenêtre. J'entends un soupir, je n'y fais pas attention. Puis j'entends une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

-Tu sais Harry, un jour il faudra que tu nous laisses t'aider. Que tu acceptes d'aller mieux.

J'entends des pas, puis la porte s'ouvre et se referme. Ce n'est plus une larme traîtresse mais un flot que je n'arrive pas à arrêter, je me laisse tomber à terre. Je prends mes jambes entre mes bras et pose ma tête sur mes genoux. Je pleure, pour la première fois en trois mois, je pleure vraiment. Je laisse toutes ces larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Je reste ainsi pendant ce qu'il me semble des heures, les larmes finissent par se tarir. Je me sens las, j'ai des crampes partout, mon corps me fait souffrir, mais je ne veux pas bouger. La souffrance me fait me sentir vivant. Mais en contrepartie je me sens vide après toutes ces larmes.

Je sursaute en entendant une porte s'ouvrir.

-Harry !

C'était un cri de détresse, je mets quelques secondes à sortir de ma torpeur, j'ai dû m'assoupir.

-Harry ? Chuchote une voix masculine tout près de moi.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, j'ai dû rester trop longtemps dans cette position. J'essaie de relever la tête mais je pousse un grognement de douleur.

Je Referme les yeux sous la souffrance de mon corps.

Je sens des doigts, comme une caresse, mon cœur rate un battement, les doigts desserrent ma prise sur mes jambes. Un bras passe dans mon dos, un autre passe sous mes genoux et je me sens léviter dans les airs.

Les bras me posent délicatement sur le lit, je sens une couverture qu'on met sur moi, je n'avais pas remarqué mais je tremble de froid. Je n'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Je me sens partir.

Je sens des lèvres, douces sur mon front, à moins que je ne sois déjà en train de rêver.

.

Je me réveille en sursaut, j'ai encore mal partout. Je pensais que c'était un rêve, mais à ce que je comprends les douleurs sont réelles. Il y a un plateau de petit déjeuner sur la table à côté du lit. Je le prends et je dévore tout ce qui se trouve dessus. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais faim à ce point-là.

On frappe à la porte, j'ai la bouche pleine alors je ne réponds pas, de toute façon ils sont habitués à ma non réponse.

Zabini rentre, quand il me voit manger il sourit. Mon cœur dérape, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais ça arrive souvent en ce moment…

-Potter ! Me salue-t-il.

-Zabini ! Je baragouine la bouche pleine.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Je vais te laisser manger. En sortant je vais laisser rentrer quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répliquer. Il sort sans fermer la porte complètement, je ne la vois pas, mais je sais au bruit qu'elle n'est pas fermée. Après quelques secondes la porte se ferme pour de bon. J'attends, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je vois une tête, des cheveux courts et noirs. J'hausse un sourcil.

-Harry !

-Neville ?

-Ouai ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien !

Je grogne. Normal, trois maudits mois enfermés ici, personne n'irait bien.

-Ecoute Harry, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu traverses, à vrai dire, personne ne le sait vraiment… Tu restes ici, à te morfondre, alors que tu aurais pu sortir depuis un moment maintenant. Mais tu refuses de parler à la seule personne qui pourrais te permettre de sortir. A croire que tu aimes rester ici.

Je fronce les sourcils. Pas tellement heureux d'entendre ça.

-Hermione, Harry ! Hermione ne va pas bien, vraiment pas bien ! Heureusement que Drago est là. Sinon je ne saurais dans quel état nous la trouverions au bout de quelques jours sans la voir. Elle a perdu énormément de poids.

-Pardon ? Que viens faire Malefoy dans cette histoire ? Et Drago ? Vraiment ?

Je suis horrifié, je pensais que c'était une énorme blague, mais il faut croire que non.

-Il est notre ami à présent. Il a beaucoup changé, son père est parti à Azkaban, sa mère a été acquittée pour l'instant, à vrai dire ils attendent ton témoignage.

-Oh ! Alors je comprends mieux pourquoi cette sale fouine est ami avec vous.

-Non Harry ! Tu ne comprends rien du tout. Il n'est pas là pour toi.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Avant tout pour Pansy, qui sort avec Ron depuis deux mois. Et ensuite pour Mione.

-Pour… Attends comment ça pour Mione ?

-Oh je suppose que se côtoyer pendant deux mois… ça rapproche en quelque sorte.

-Il l'a traitée pendant plus de six ans de sang-de-bourbe, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle.

-Et pourtant…

-Quoi ?

-Ecoute, arrête de te morfondre et laisse-nous t'aider. J'ai été content de te voir Harry. Mais je dois aller rejoindre Luna.

-Ouai…

-A plus Harry.

-Ouai Salut Nev.

J'entendis la porte se fermer.

Malefoy et Hermione ? Ma douce Hermione avec cette sale fouine ? Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible…

-Harry ? C'est un souffle que j'entends.

Décidément, ils se donnent le mot pour me faire sursauter en ce moment. Je relève la tête, j'écarquille les yeux.

C'est Hermione ! je fronce les sourcils en la détaillant, elle a maigri, ses pommettes sont creusées, et d'énormes cernes sont présentes sous ses yeux. Elle a l'air mal en point.

En la voyant ainsi, je m'en veux. J'ouvre mes bras en grand.

Elle laisse son sac tombé à terre et son manteau suit la même route, saute sur mon lit, atterrissant dans mes bras que je referme sur son corps frêle.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ma Mione !

J'ai chuchoté ses paroles et elle me répond sur le même ton.

-Je te retourne le compliment !

Je rigole doucement, en même temps des larmes coules le long de mes joues, je sens la tenue d'hôpital devenir humide j'en conclus qu'elle pleure aussi.

Elle commence à rigoler aussi, alors comme deux imbéciles nous rigolons, et nous pleurons ensemble.

D'un sens c'est libérateur, je sens le poids sur mes épaules s'envoler un peu plus à chaque éclat de rire.

Nous rions tellement que j'en ai mal aux zygomatiques et aux abdominaux. Au bout d'un certain temps nous nous arrêtons enfin de rire. Mais nous restons ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça me fait du bien. Je ne comprends plus pourquoi j'ai arrêté de la voir pendant tout ce temps.

-Je t'aime ! Me souffle-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Moi aussi Mione, moi aussi.

Je la sers un peu plus contre moi. Elle s'éloigne un peu, me regarde et un immense sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres, ses yeux pétillent de bonheur. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre. Elle s'allonge près de moi, et me prend la main.

Je tourne la tête vers elle, je me mets sur le côté, elle fait de même, nous nous faisons face.

-Malefoy alors ?

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Mon sourire perd un peu de son éclat. Je soupire.

-Mais Mione, pendant tout ce temps…

-Je sais, soupire-t-elle, je sais Harry, mais il a changé. Et derrière ce masque ridicule de sang pure se cache une personne extraordinaire et il s'est excusé.

-Malefoy ? S'excuser ? Sérieusement ?

-Oui Sérieusement !

-Tu es amoureuse ?

-Sincèrement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Oh moi je crois bien que je connais cette réponse… Dis-je à contre cœur.

Elle me fait un sourire d'excuse.

-S'il te fait le moindre mal je le réduis en fouine. Et pour de bon.

Elle rigole, je ne peux que la suivre.

Nous parlons un moment de tout et de rien, de ce qui s'est passé durant ces trois dernières semaines.

Pendant un moment de blanc je demande :

-Je pense à ça… Tu pensais m'en parler un jour de Ron et Parkinson ?

Elle rougit.

-Tu n'allais pas bien Harry ! Ce n'était pas tellement important. Et puis ça t'aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. J'ai préféré éluder.

-Hum…

Je me pose sur le dos, je regarde dehors. Il fait déjà nuit. D'ailleurs la porte s'ouvre après quelques coups entendus.

-Hermimi, les heures de visites sont terminées ! Fanfaronne Zabini. Tu me vois dans l'obligation de te mettre à la porte.

Elle rigole, moi je me renfrogne. Elle s'assoit sur le lit, me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote à demain.

Elle récupère ses affaires qui étaient restées au sol et sort après avoir posé un baiser sur la joue du noir.

Entre temps Zabini, pose mon plateau repas sur la table près de moi.

-Mange, après la nuit que tu as passée tu dois être affamé.

Je grogne, mais je prends ma fourchette et commence à picorer. Le grand du noir ? se pose près de la fenêtre.

-Tu comptes rester jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini.

-En fait,, j'ai fini mon service. Donc je n'ai aucune obligation…

Me répond-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il fait ici, s'il n'a plus aucune obligation envers l'hôpital.

Il ne regarde plus par ici, il est retourné à la contemplation de la ville. Je l'observe à la dérobée. Pour un homme, il est plutôt pas mal, il est assez grand, mince dans la limite du raisonnable mais il est musclé. Ses muscles se remarquent sous sa blouse d'hôpital.

Je mange dans le silence. Quand je finis, je me lève et je me dirige dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Zabini ne bouge pas d'un pouce, mais quand je sors il n'est plus là, il a emporté le plateau avec lui.

Je me poste devant la fenêtre pour regarder la ville en activité. Je reste un moment debout avant que mes yeux ne papillonnent. Alors je vais me coucher.

.

Quand je me réveille, un plateau est posé sur ma table, un morceau de parchemin plié est coincé dessous.

« Potter,

Mange tout, je le saurais autrement.

Passe une bonne journée

Blaise »

Je le lis une deuxième fois et fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend.

Je mange ce que je peux, c'est-à-dire un peu moins de la moitié de ce qui est présent sur le plateau. Mon corps habitué à ne rien avaler la plupart du temps, ne doit pas être poussé.

Lorsque je repousse le plateau, une infirmière entre pour prendre le plateau, et en ressort sans un mot. Où est donc passé Zabini ?

Je me lève et je m'étire avant d'aller me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain.

Quand je sors, ce n'est pas une mais quatre personnes que je trouve dans ma chambre. Molly, Ron, George et Ginny.

Molly me prend dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, je la laisse tenter de m'étouffer. Elle finit par me relâcher. George me donne une tape dans le dos avec un sourire en coin. Ron me prend dans ses bras. Je le regarde avec un sourire en coin plein de promesse. Puis enfin Ginny me sourit, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir.

-Salut…

Elle me répond par un petit salut, un micro sourire.

-Bon on va vous laisser tous les deux, je repasse tout à l'heure me dit Ron en me collant une tape dans le dos.

Les trois rouquins sortent, me laissant seul avec Ginny.

-Je suis contente de te revoir. Me dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Moi aussi tu vas bien ?

-Mieux que toi.

-Ça c'est sûr, je bougonne.

-Je ne sais pas comment agir Harry.

En réponse, Je la prends dans mes bras. Je prends son visage en coupe et l'embrasse. Mais rien ne se passe dans mon corps. Pas de grand huit avec mon estomac, pas de papillons… Rien. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle ressent la même chose. Elle me fait une grimace contrite et je ris.

Alors nous partons dans un fou-rire. Quand enfin nous nous calmons je lui tends la main, elle sourit.

-Amis alors ?

-Amis ! répond-t-elle en me serrant la main.

Quand elle la lâche je la prends dans mes bras et dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Je lui souffle que je suis désolé. Elle me répond qu'elle l'ai également. Finalement, elle se détache de moi et me sourit en sortant de la chambre.

Je me pose près de la fenêtre. J'entends dans mon dos la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Des pas bourrus se font entendre et Ron se poste à côté de moi.

-J'ai vu Ginny.

Je souris.

-Alors vous deux ? me demande-t-il, avec une grimace.

-Non !

-Okay.

-Toi et Parkinson ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui en lui posant la question. Il rougit tellement qu'on ne voit pas la différence entre ses cheveux et ses joues. Ça me fait rire. Il sourit en retour. Pas besoins de mots. J'ai compris qu'il en était amoureux. Nous restons comme ça un moment, perdus dans nos pensées respectives, quand une main prend la mienne, je tourne la tête et une silhouette féminine se poste entre nous deux. Hermione ! Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

A la tombée de la nuit ils se font virer par une infirmière. Je les regarde sortir et je me retourne vers la fenêtre.

Pas de Zabini. Je finis par me coucher.

.

Je me réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, toujours ces fichus cauchemars. Je passe par la salle de bain prendre une douche, elle finit de me réveiller. La journée se passe, j'ai reçu la visite d'une Hermione en meilleur forme. Ça me fait plaisir.

.

Une semaine s'est passée depuis que Malefoy est venu. Hermione rayonne, elle reprend des couleurs et a repris du poids. De jour en jour, elle est de plus en plus heureuse, ça me comble de bonheur.

Moi aussi je reprends du poil de la bête. J'ai repris du poids, et même si je ne souhaite toujours pas parler avec la psychomage, les médecins me trouvent mieux. Je souris plus facilement, je parle un peu plus.

Zabini continue de m'apporter mes plateaux repas, il reste toujours pour vérifier que je mange bien, la plupart du temps, je mange en silence. Il me regarde souvent bizarrement.

.

Aujourd'hui quand je regarde dehors, je vois la beauté du paysage, la mélancolie me quitte un peu plus chaque jour.

On frappe à la porte, quelqu'un ouvre, s'approche et se pose à côté de moi. Il est tard je le sais, les lumières de la ville s'éteignent une à une. Je tourne la tête sur Zabini, c'est la première fois qu'il vient si tard.

On ne parle pas, il reste à côté de moi, je reste à côté de lui. Personne ne fuit. Sa présence n'a rien de pesante, elle est même plutôt apaisante. Au bout d'un certain temps, sans dire un mot il s'en va. Sa main frôle la mienne et je ressens comme des petits picotements. Ça doit être la fatigue. Alors je vais me coucher.

.

Quelques jours passent, tous les soirs après son service, Zabini se poste à côté de moi, dans le silence le plus total, ensemble nous regardons Londres perdre petit à petit l'intensité de ses lumières. Et toujours au bout d'un temps il s'en va.

Cette routine s'installe petit à petit entre nous.

.

Ce jour-là est différent. Aujourd'hui au bout de deux semaines où j'ai retrouvé mes amis, l'appétit, un peu de mon poids. J'ai commencé à parler à ma psychomage.

Et quand Zabini est arrivé il m'a trouvé assis contre le mur, les bras serrés autour de mes jambes, la tête dans mes genoux. J'ai dû rester comme ça toute l'après-midi, je ne sais plus. Je me sentais tellement vide.

Comme il y a quelques semaines il détache mes bras de mes jambes et me porte délicatement sur mon lit. Je m'endors de fatigue.

.

Quand je me réveille, mes yeux papillonnent, je tourne la tête. Hermione est là, assise sur le fauteuil, elle lit un livre. Je la regarde un instant, elle doit le sentir car elle lève les yeux vers moi.

-Oh Harry ! Je me suis tellement inquiétée.

Elle se jette sur moi, les larmes aux yeux. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

Ma gorge est sèche.

-Oh ! Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ?

-Tu as dormi deux jours. Tu as passé la matinée avec Mrs Lindsay, vous avez parlé, j'attendais pour te voir mais elle m'a dit de repasser demain, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Enfin, Blaise m'a appelé, tu étais resté toute l'après-midi et toute la nuit dans la même position, les médecins ont dû t'endormir parce que tes muscles étaient contractés.

-Je vois.

Je comprends les douleurs. Elle me laisse digérer, les souvenirs reviennent petit à petit. Je me lève, enfin j'essaie, mais Hermione m'aide.

-J'ai la meilleure, meilleure amie ! Je lui souffle.

Elle me sourit, secouant la tête de dépit. Elle reste avec moi à midi, et Blaise lui donne un plateau repas. Nous discutons de tout et de rien.

Je me pose devant la fenêtre en silence, elle aussi. Une porte claque et Ron nous rejoint. Nous restons là en silence, le trio d'or.

L'infirmière les met gentiment dehors. Je reste devant la fenêtre, perdu dans mes pensées.

Elles sont moins noires qu'il y a quelques semaines.

Quand une silhouette masculine se pose à côté de moi je sursaute.

-Zabini !

-Potter !

Il me regarde dans les yeux, mon cœur dérape, comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine. C'est fréquent ces dernières semaines. Surtout quand Zabini me regarde, me sourit. Alors je comprends.

Je comprends pourquoi je n'ai rien ressenti quand j'ai embrassé Ginny.

Je me tourne vers lui sans le lâcher ses yeux.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Je demande.

Il est stupéfait en premier lieu, puis un sourire, un vrai sourire, un sourire franc, sincère mais mélancolique. Il se tourne vers moi à son tour, lève la main vers mon visage, j'ai d'abord un mouvement de recul. Mon cœur s'accélère, je le laisse approcher sa main. Mon cœur va finir par réellement sortir de ma poitrine. Quand sa paume frôle ma joue mon estomac fait des nœuds. Il finit par poser vraiment sa paume sur ma joue, dans ses yeux une lueur indescriptible luit. Sous la douceur de sa caresse je sens un million de picotements.

-Depuis le premier jour. Susurre-t-il.

Mon cœur arrête de battre un instant puis reprend extatique, ma respiration se coupe. J'écarquille les yeux, je ressens beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires, la peur en premier lieu, de la confusion, de l'incompréhension, mais aussi l'envie de voir tous les horizons qui se montrent à moi, l'envie de redécouvrir le monde, et pourquoi pas un nouveau départ ? Un tas de sentiments contradictoires.

Il finit par baisser sa main. Alors je ressens un vide. Il me sourit tristement et se détourne, mais avant qu'il n'aille plus loin j'attrape doucement son poignet. Il pose un regard indéchiffrable sur moi, les sourcils froncés.

Je lui souris, c'est un sourire timide et je sens mes joues légèrement rouges, il sourit à son tour. C'est alors qu'il fait un pas vers moi, qu'il pose sa main sur ma joue à nouveau. Il se rapproche encore un peu, nos visages sont proches, je sens son souffle brûlant s'écraser sur ma peau, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Il frôle mes lèvres des siennes, un millier de papillons s'envolent dans mon estomac.

Il finit par se languir et pose plus franchement une main sur ma taille. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. J'ai l'impression de m'envoler. Le voilà mon nouveau départ.


End file.
